In the general logistics management system, the distributed goods have the identification elements for the identification use. Most of the identification elements are bar codes or radio frequency identification (RFID) tags currently. The general application of the bar code is to attach the bar code on the goods for identification use, and the saved information of the goods can be found in the database of the logistics management, after the bar code reader reads the code. Then the information of the goods can be further updated, if required. Although the cost of using bar codes is lower than that of using RFID tags, however the bar codes can be easily smudged or fallen off, and then the bar codes lose the identification function. Moreover, the bar code reader can read only single code each time, and the distance between the bar code and the bar code reader is limited to a short distance. Therefore the time cost is increased in the logistics management.
The application of RFID tag is to use the RFID reading and writing machine to read or to write the information of goods. The RFID reading and writing machine can read the information of hundreds of goods each time within the detection range of the radio frequency. The identification function still works, even though the RFID tags are covered by the non-metal materials, e.g. paper, wood, plastic, etc. In addition, the RFID tags are not easy to be damaged and can be reused repeatedly, and the information of RFID tags can be updated repeatedly. For those people who need to arrange a lot of laboring for tracking the warehouse goods in the past, the RFID tags are able to provide the warehouse and logistics management with high efficiency for them.
However the convenience of RFID tags has caused the issue of privacy invasion at the same time, since the RFID tags can be read by other RFID readers as long as those RFID tags are within the detection range of the radio frequency. The merchandise bought by the customers can not only be tracked, but also can be monitored by the RFID readers ubiquitously existing in the streets. Therefore, this new RFID technology is repulsive to a lot of customers. In order to solve this problem, currently most sellers disable the RFID function by detaching the RFID tags or by deleting the information data of the RFID tags, when the merchandise is sold. However, this way causes the management problem on the follow-up tracking for the post sale service, for example, the merchandise return, because the information can not be resumed by the RFID tags. On the other hand, some sellers provide special bags, inside which the RFID of the merchandise can not be read by the RFID readers, but this type of special bags are not cheap.
In order to solve the mentioned problems, the inventors of the present invention develop a new RFID tag, its fabrication method and its use method, after a lot of trials and improvements. The present invention is described below.